


with you, i'm home

by seothsayers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Dedicated to Mark's love of Sicheng's ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: “What were you thinking about?” Mark asks. He steps closer and reaches out, hand going straight to Sicheng’s ear, rubbing softly.“You.” Sicheng answers, and the smile that Mark gives him could rival the sun.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	with you, i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> also inspired by [these](https://twitter.com/winwinspics/status/1324718855512608768?s=20) pictures

The post-coronation party is a sight to behold. Sicheng had been hearing for months about just how spectacular it would be – fae were travelling from all over the realm just to catch sight of their new king on the night he would become their ruler. 

It is definitely unlike anything Sicheng has ever been before. Human celebrations pale in comparison to that of the fae, but he supposes everything is grander when magic is involved. 

He is stood by himself in the courtyard. It’s hard not to feel out of place when he’s surrounded by folk with extravagant wings and bejewelled silk suits even though his own robe has been tailored by the very best just for the occasion. Fae don’t avoid him, but they certainly don’t flock to him either. It’s either out of fear or out of disgust – _how dare the crown prince bring a human to the royal court as his lover? How can he dedicate his life to someone so unlike us, so mundane?_ – Sicheng had heard it all before. He stopped letting it bother him when he decided he was staying in this realm for good – an eternity of worrying about others judgement would do him no good. Their opinions don’t matter. The prince they had questioned was their king now and he had made it clear his personal life was not, and never would be, up for discussion. 

Sicheng wonders how they’ll react when they learn of the binding ceremony that had taken place the night before on the solstice eve, just him, Mark, and a few select witnesses. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to the kingdom, not really. Sicheng had been in the fae realm for what felt like an eternity now, they knew he was here to stay. 

Even if he wanted to go back, Sicheng doesn’t think he could. Time passes differently here, he ages at a different rate to how he did back on Earth. He was slowly changing, adapting to his environment. The flora guides him and the fauna flock to him, curious. Many moons ago it was a different story – he had no doubt he would be lost to the woodland if it hadn't been for Mark. 

Then of course, there was the magic. It permeated the space around him and now, it graces his fingertips too. Mark had kissed him silly when he accidentally lit a candle with a flick of his wrist and even now, some time later, Sicheng is still not used to the power bestowed upon him.

“Think of it this way,” Mark had said one night whilst they walked through the royal gardens. The moon was lilac and Mark had tangled their fingers together as soon as Sicheng had stepped into reach. “The fae realm is alive. With magic, with life. It can sense intention and if it didn’t want you here, if it didn’t believe you deserved a place in this world, it would have chewed you up and spit you out a long time ago.”

“Reassuring.” Sicheng had muttered, and Mark had laughed. 

“What I’m trying to say is this world accepts you. It’s giving you a gift very few will ever receive.” Mark says. “You belong here. With me.”

“Daydreaming?”

Sicheng is pulled away from his thoughts at the sound of Mark’s voice. He looks regal and divine in robes of light blue, silver crown sat atop his sandy toned hair. 

“Maybe,” Sicheng says. 

“What were you thinking about?” Mark asks. He steps closer and reaches out, hand going straight to Sicheng’s ear, rubbing softly. 

“You.” Sicheng answers, and the smile that Mark gives him could rival the sun. 

Mark’s hand drops to Sicheng’s neck and they both pause, searching each other’s eyes before Mark pulls him in for a quick kiss. It’s featherlight, barely there, but it’s a declaration, one Sicheng has heard many times before. 

Mark’s hand drops from Sicheng’s neck to run down over his spine until it rests at the small of his back. “Come with me,” He says. 

“Where to?” Sicheng asks. 

“Everywhere.” Mark answers. “There are many people I want to introduce you to before the sun rises and they all go back to their homes.”

Sicheng pauses. The furrow in Mark’s brow appears almost immediately and Sicheng reaches out to take Mark’s free hand in his own. 

“Did anyone–”

“No, no. Everyone has been pleasant.” Sicheng says. He squeezes Mark’s hand and then brings it up to his lips to his it. “Minhyung. I mean it. Trust me.”

“I do.” Mark’s eyes soften. ”Infinitely.”

“This is just new for me.” Sicheng says. “A lot of fae, a lot of names to remember, a lot of conversations to have.” Sicheng had partaken in royal events before, met members of the court and dined with them a dozen times, but this was on another level. He had changed in many ways since entering the fae realm, but at heart he was still the same.

“You can head up to our rooms any time you wish.” Mark tells him. 

“And leave you alone?” Sicheng scoffs. “What sort of mate would I be if I did that?”

Sicheng knows whatever anxiety had seeded itself in Mark’s stomach has been dispelled when his eyes begin to sparkle and his smile reappears, as bright as always. 

“Come on then, beloved.” Mark grins. “Let’s go.” 

Mark he speaks with such glee that Sicheng can’t help but laugh as Mark leads him towards the crowd. 

…

When Sicheng stumbles into the fae realm, an overwhelming wave of panic creeps up his throat. It’s not that he knows at the time where he is or how exactly he got there – he can just tell that this is something different. 

He walks for what feels like hours when he stumbles across a young man – a young faerie. It feels like a hallucination. Sicheng is entranced by his silver wings, the way they glisten in the sun. It’s only when he walks closer that he realises the young man is bleeding heavily from a wound on his leg. 

Looking back, Sicheng wonders where life would have taken him if he hadn’t in that moment pulled off the flannel he was wearing over his shirt and rushed forward, offering it as tourniquet. The man looks up at him, eyes wide, wings fluttering in time with his slow blinks of confusion. 

“You tie it.” Sicheng says, stepping forward again and dropping to his knees so he has better access. He secures it tightly around the wound on the man’s leg and then sits back and looks at him. “You should see someone about that.”

Sicheng feels small under the weight of his stare. “Who are you?” The man asks. 

“Sicheng.” Then, “Who are _you_?”

The wings flutter again, this time fast as the man perks up, like a dog wagging its tail. “The crown prince of the fae kingdom. Minhyung, but everyone calls me Mark.” 

“Crown prince?” Sicheng suddenly feels even more out of his depth than he already did. 

“How did you get here?” Mark asks. 

“I don’t know.” Sicheng responds. “I don’t remember.”

“You’re human?” Mark asks. Before Sicheng can answer, Mark reaches a hand out towards his face and Sicheng freezes in place. 

Mark’s fingertips graze the curve of Sicheng’s ear and he jolts backwards, falling onto the ground. 

“What–” Sicheng splutters. 

“Are you sure you’re not half fae?” Mark’s still looking at his ears. Mark brings a hand up to touch his own and Sicheng notices for the first time how pointy they are. 

“No.” Sicheng brings his hands up to cover the sides of his head. He knows what Mark is talking about, the little point at the tip of his right ear. “I am definitely fully human.”

Mark looks bewildered. He tries to get to his feet and stumbles and Sicheng scrambles up and forward to catch him. Once he’s stable, Sicheng steps backwards. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it back home by myself.” Mark says. He looks pale now he’s stood up, like he’s close to passing out. 

“I’ll help you.” Sicheng doesn’t know what it is about Mark that’s drawing him in. The wings? The power he exudes through his face and his clothes? He briefly wonders whether he should be worried, whether this is all a trap and he is walking right into it.

But then Mark smiles, grateful and shy. “Thank you. I owe you a favour. Anything you want.”

“Let’s get you somewhere you can be tended to first.” Sicheng says. He reaches out to wrap an arm around Mark’s waist, holding him steady. “If you bleed out here and now you’ll be in no state to be owing anything to anyone.”

Mark laughs and the trees around them open up, creating a petal path into the woods. Mark grabs hold of the hand Sicheng has at his waist and it tingles, the sensation running over his skin.

“Let’s go,” Mark says, and they step onto the path together.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seothsayers)


End file.
